


Hold Me A Little Closer

by Anonymous



Series: Almond Milk and Cookies [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagito spends a lot of time in big headspace. He denies all attempts to be little even for a while. Even when Hinata would coo to him, Nagito hesitated and momentarily melted before pulling himself together. His brain spat insults at him, smacking him metaphorically over and over, telling him to just let go.Hinata only wanted the best for his baby boy, so seeing him force himself to be big was hard. All he wants is to help. So he forces himself to put on his daddy face and confront his little.





	Hold Me A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a guilty write... I'm a sucker for little Komaeda and I personally use age regression as a coping mechanism. 
> 
> I just didnt want to be put out there... So I made it anon!

"Nagito? Where are you?" Hinata called, stretching his arms. He'd just completed all of his work for home and now had some free time. Free time to try and worm out what was wrong with his little. So he began the search, checking each room throughly. He stopped at their bed room where he found his white haired lover staring at the wall. He recognized the look on the other's face. It was his spacing out face.

Hajime quirked an eyebrow before walking over and taking a seat next to the other. Examining Nagito's face before he did anything, he noticed the dark bags and could hear the grumbles of his stomach. Papa mode activated the moment he realized his baby wasnt as good as he could be. He brought his fingers in front of Komaeda's face and snapped, stopping when he earned a reaction. 

"Hm?" Nagito could still feel himself spacing in and out. Just being around Hinata made him feel like mush. He wanted to be coddled, held, and cared for. Yet his head continued to insult him, useless, a leech, destructive, stupid, scum, worthless, disgusting, a problem, a waste of time. He didn't want to be a problem, but he felt crappy. Really crappy.

Hajime watched as Komaeda's eyes drifted away once again, a dusty shine of some hidden emotion covering them. He couldn't pin what the emotion was but he hadn't seen it in a while. At least not on Nagito's face.

"Hey. Look at me, Komaeda." He spoke, words a little more stiff, drawing the attention of the white haired male. 

"Mm." 

"...Baby bear. Jiji's worried. Tell me what's wrong, marshmallow." Hajime brought a hand to Nagito's hair, gently petting the unruly curl, leaning over and placing a kiss on said boy's cheek.

"Mmm... Ji- Hinata I'm fine." Was all he got in response. Realizing this wasnt going his way he chose to change his methods.

Frowning, he stopped the petting and stood kneeling on the floor in front of Komaeda instead. "Hey? Is my baby in there? What's going on?" Hajime gave a gentle tap to Nagito's forehead as a joke.

"Jiji.." Komaeda muttered quietly, hardly audible. It was obvious that the playful tone was pulling a reaction from him. "No.." His voice was turning to something of a whine.

"Hm? Did little bear say something?" Hinata tapped Komaeda's head again before poking his cheek.

He continued poking down until he reach Nagito's sides and he got one last hesitant look before the other let out another whine, this one louder. "Jiji noo.." 

"No? No what?" Hinata's fingers danced gently across Komaeda's frail body, hearing the pure giggles that left his lover as he fell back onto the bed, unable to keep himself up steady. The giggles began to mix with pleases and nicknames, asking for the tickles to stop.

"Ohhh.. No tickles? Not a chance." The quiet little took deep breaths to try and catch the breath he'd lost before he sat up and wrapped his arms around the brown haired male.

"Jiji.. 'isses.." The white haired boy whispered, turning his head to meet the eyes of his lover.

He got the kisses he asked for, having them peppered all over his face and then his neck as well. This summoned a few giggles again before it slowly dialed down. Hinata pressed a final kiss to the corner of his lovers lips. They shared a brief moment of comfortable silence before Nagito parted his lips and made a noise akin to when the doctor told you to say 'ah'. 

Hinata paused for a moment before he nodded, opening their bedside drawer and pulling out a small green binky. He slipped it into his little's mouth grinning as Nagito immediately latched onto it and began suckling. The sound of it alone relieved him, he never thought he'd feel so grateful to have his little back. Or to have that repetitive suckling noise. This probably meant he'd want some warm clothes and his lovey too though, so he tried to pull away from the skinny boy. Tears sprung to Komaeda's eyes and he held on tighter, letting the binky fall out of his mouth. "Jiji no. No no no. Jiji 'tay.. P'ease don' go.." Hinata ceased all movement as he heard the little speak.

The thing was, Nagito was a silent little. He even cried quiet, unless something was truly wrong he was quiet with whatever he did. Hajime's arms tightened around his baby as realized something might be wrong, if not physically something else might be wrong. His brows furrowed as Nagito's head burrowed into the crook of his neck, a soft hiccup could be heard before he could feel the tears drip onto his shirt. Just feeling the way his little marshmallow's body jostled as he cried hurt his heart.

"Hey... I'm not going anywhere.. I just wanted to get you jammies.. I'm right here. I promise. Dont worry, baby bear. Jiji's not leaving." His voice was soft enough to soothe but firm enough to reassure. Hajime carefully pulled an arm away from the embrace to grab the pacifier laying on the bed, earning a quiet whine. It was promptly silenced when said object was placed back into the little's mouth. The cries had slowed to sniffles. The heavy realization that they needed to talk about this when he was out of littlespace hit him hard.

Komaeda took a few deep breaths before moving his head from the crook of his caregiver's neck. Mumbling around his paci he pressed his pacifier occupied mouth to said boy's cheek as a kiss. "Mm. 'Ammies..." Though he couldn't understand what the mumble before the kiss was "ammies" made enough sense for him. Choosing not to make the same mistake as last time, he pulled the white haired boy into his arms as he stood, adjusting him so that he'd be seated on his hip, placing an arm under his rump to help keep him up.

The little shifted in his arms for a minute before getting comfortable and watching as Hinata opened their messy closet and dug around. He pointed out one of Hajime's old hoodies, it was oversized and it hung comfortably on his body. Nagito remembered how he used to steal it for a while before giving it back just so it could smell like Hinata again. It was warm and fuzzy on the inside, cozy and it felt so nice to be curled into. Along with the hoodie, he dug back deep enough into the closet and pulled out a diaper.

Komaeda's face softened a tad, thinking about getting comfortable with his lovey and his Jiji, not having to worry about potty breaks or getting up. He payed no attention at all when he was placed back on their bed, far too focused on his pacifier and the soft rumbling of his stomach. Hinata pulled the green jacket off his frail little's body, pulling his shirt off next, then removing everything else. His eyes drifted back to Nagito's face to check for any discomfort, and from the looks of it he didnt seem to mind being dressed.

Hajime quickly put the diaper on regardless, tapping Komaeda's thigh so he'd lift up his hips and make it easier. Once it was on he admired the delicate boy under him. They met eyes and smiled at each other. "Alright, you gotta sit up, baby boy." 

The whine was muffled but was still audible as the pale boy complied, arms lifting up for Hinata to pull the hoodie on. The spiky haired man pulled the olive colored hoodie over the mess of white fluffy hair, pressing a kiss to his baby bear's forehead when his head popped through. Carefully, he assisted with putting his arms through the arm holes next. "Jiji!" Nagito squeals around the binkie, bring the sleeves up to his nose to smell the scent of his boyfriend that lingered on the cottony fabric. It provided a sense of comfort to him.

As Hajime picked his little back up he bounced him lightly, hoping it would keep him quiet. They walked out to the living room and Nagito was placed on the couch with a quilt around him to keep him warm. After, his face was peppered with smooches until he let go. Last of all, a velvet bunny plush was handed to him to momentarily replace his caretaker. The rabbit was his lovey, Bubby. He carried it with him whenever he was feeling little.

Hinata let an affectionate grin slip on his face as he saw Nagito squeeze the bunny tight with a innocent smile on his face. He then switched the tv on, going to hulu, then turning on Steven Universe. It was one of Komaeda's faveorite shows, the bright colored animation and music dazzled his mind. It made for a solid distraction while his caretaker slipped away into the kitchen to make him something to tame the grumbles his stomach was making.

Digging around in the drawer and cabinet he found a clean bottle. It was the bottle he got when they first started this whole thing, see through but decorated with little white and pink rabbits. A soft smile pressed across his lips as he got to work making a bottle, which had long since become routine. Brain temporarily going on autopilot as he warmed the almond milk and poured it into the bottle, he spaced out. Hajime started to use almond milk simply because his little liked that it tasted sweet. Plus it was healthy. The white haired boy usually disliked sweets, cookies and ice cream weren't his thing, but he'd take almond milk by the jug. 

Hajime was walking back into the living room when his ears were filled with soft whines, sad and slowly growing louder.

"Papa.." Nagito covered his eyes with his rabbit while holding it tight, curling into himself as much as possible.

Hearing papa sounded strange, he hadn't heard it for a while. It set a momentary panic in his brain before he realized that the little was just tired and wanted to cuddle up. As he sat down he placed a hand on the white haired boy's cheek. "Baby.. Little bear, I have your bottle for nap time." He cooed gently, silently allowing his sleepy little to climb onto his lap.

The soft velvet rabbit in his arms was switched to being held by one arm. Only when he went to give his little marshmallow the bottle did he realize that the paci must have fallen out. It wasnt needed at the moment so he didnt pay much attention to it. But he did put a reminder in the back of his head to get a pacifier clip the next time he went to the store. Hinata figured it might be more comfortable if he moved the both of them to the corner of the couch. He cradled Nagito with one arm and held the bottle with the other as he moved.

The more time Komaeda spent with Hinata, the tinier he felt, letting himself melt into the comforting embrace, taking the bottle into his mouth and drinking the heated almond milk. He took a few deep breaths through his nose as he drank down the sweet liquid, hands reaching up to hold on to it. The rest of the milk was gone relatively quick, the warmth of it soothing him. Paired with the body heat and calming aura of his caretaker, he couldn't help dozing off. As Nagito drifted off he could feel Hinata's hands brush gently through his mess of curls, whispering soft praises to him and calling him nicknames. 


End file.
